


Because you loved me

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Gabriel, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Relationship Development, canonic depictions of violence, law student!sam, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: Gabe smiled and set down the photo. He looked into the mirror and sniffed, “Can't cry, the day has just begun.”
Gabe pulled a small white box from the fridge and worked to pin the white flower to his shirt.
 
*His and Sam's first anniversary. 2 years after they met. 365 days after Gabe had asked Sam after prom if this could be a regular thing.365 days after Sam had said “Yes”.*





	

Gabe straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. As he pulled his suit jacket down into place, a picture on his vanity caught his attention.

 

Gabriel picked up the photograph of his and Sam's prom. Gabriel smiled at the memory. 

 

_ He was so nervous. He has no reason to be, this should be simple. Popular senior prankster asking a nerdy junior to prom. But the junior in question was gorgeous and he was…. less than that. It hadn't seemed to matter though, Sam’s face had turned a wonderful shade of red as he mumbled out a “Yes.” The night had been the most perfect one that Gabe had had. Every night with Sam was perfect. _

 

Gabe smiled and set down the photo. He looked into the mirror and sniffed, “Can't cry, the day has just begun.”

 

Gabe pulled a small white box from the fridge and worked to pin the white flower to his shirt.

 

_ His and Sam's first anniversary.  _

_ 2 years after they met.  _

_ 365 days after Gabe had asked Sam after prom if  _ this _ could be a regular thing. _

_ 365 days after Sam had said “Yes”. _

 

_ They went to the Arizona Garden on campus at Stanford. _

_ They spent most of their time in an alcove by the torch lilies.  _

_ They sat together.  _

_ They talked.  _

_ And they dreamed.  _

_ They talked about moving in together, just getting a little apartment until Sam made it in a big firm and Gabe’s art took off. _

_ They decided to limit themselves to just one dog until they could move into a bigger space. _

_ Fingers interlaced, they dreamt of their future together. _

 

Gabriel could still smell the lilies they had been sat by.

He pulled the link on his watch together, securing it on his wrist. 

 

_ Dinner to celebrate.  _

_ Sam had just landed the position he wanted at a nearby firm and Gabe  insisted they go out. _

_ He got Sam a brushed gold tie pin. _

_ Sam had given him a new watch. _

_ Gabe wore his watch every day he wasn't working in the studio. _

_ Sam had his tie pin on for every trial he was a part of. _

 

Gabe looked at his watch. Almost time for him to be at the church. He looked around his room, a small smile tugging at his lips at the hints of Sam in every corner. 

 

A stack of law books against the wall.

 

_ Sam hunched at the kitchen table. _

_ His textbooks scattered around him as he finished his third cup of coffee that evening, barely noticing when Gabe switched his coffee for water.  _

_ Gabe ran his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed the top of his head.  _

 

The signed poster of Vince Vincente.

 

_ Sam had said it was his last chance to go nuts before he had to be all proper for law school. He wore ripped skin tight black jeans and one of Dean's old band shirts.  _

 

Gabe remembered the jeans very well. Every seam on them, and the way they fit Sam perfectly. 

He had no idea what band had been on his shirt though. 

Most of their pictures that night had been of the stage. 

He had gotten one picture of them after the what had felt like a 5 mile walk back to their car.

 

Sam's favorite coffee mug sitting on the dresser. 

 

_ Their third date together.  _

_ Gabe had just taken a pottery class and had crafted a mug for Sam.  _

_ Sam had been immersed in books on local lore for the past couple of weeks, so Gabe wanted to give him something that related to that. _

_ A dark red mug with a black symbol on it.  _

_ Gabe had snuck a picture from Sam's book while he had gone to grab a drink. _

_ It was a pentagram with weird squiggles between where each point of the star touched the circle. _

_ Sam had loved it, declared it his favorite mug, and refused to use any other mug if it was available. _

 

At the knock on the door Gabe checked in the mirror one last time. 

Cas was picking him up, and together they'd meet Dean at the church.

 

Gabe opened the door and Cas lead him to the car, started the car and began their drive.

 

_ It had all happened so fast.  _

_ Gabe had been watching Sam's first solo trial.  _

_ He had a senior lawyer who had access to the case notes, but it was his show to run.  _

_ His gold tie pin glinted in the lights of the courtroom as he made his opening remarks. _

_ The door of the courtroom had opened. _

 

_ The shot was fired before anyone had known there was a gun. _

 

_ Gabe didn't remember screaming but he remembered Sam falling to the floor, a stain of red on his crisp white shirt. _

 

_ “....defended the wrong man…” The world had collapsed around Gabriel before he saw her removed. _

 

Gabe exited the car and walked into the church. 

 

Wondering which god could be so cruel as to let his beautiful Sam be ripped from his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as always any kind of comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated lovelies! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
